


Slow Winter Days: A New Illness that only affects Men?

by Michio_Mokota



Series: The magic girls and boys of arczexal [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Things have been slow in the City of Heartland, making the girls wonder if it's time for a break. But there seems to be a strange new fight coming for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First this takes place after the very first part if this story set [Title: Night Watch]. Second, lets intrude a new villain? Yes lets do that. How ever not in this part. But I'll give a hint, it's a manga villain. 
> 
> Note:  
> Als aways Second and Fourth are Zexal II and Hope Zexal

The girls were walking to school, both dressed in heavy jackets. Second walked close to Fourth, almost snuggling up to her making it hard for both to walk.

“Stop, you’re going to make us late if you keep this up!”

“But I’m so cold!” Second whined.

“Well you should have put on something different.” Fourth said picking up the pace. 

“Um, yeah, well.” She stammered a little, and then grabbed her arm. “Just, I’m cold! And you don’t want me sick, right?”

Instead of responding she just grabbed her and and started running.

“There,” She said between breaths. “You can’t be cold after this.”

When they finally got to school both where panting.

“See? We made it in time, and now you’re not cold.” She said with a smirk. Second just pouted as she took off her coat.

“That wasn’t nice, and you know I’m not as fast as you.” She rubbed her arm and sighed. “You pretty much dragged me here.”

“Aw, was it that bad?” Fourth kissed her fingers and then tapped her arm. “There, not stop complaining so much.” She turned and headed off for her class. “I’ll see you at lunch!”

* * *

Fourth watched the front of the class boredly. The teacher was late and it left nothing for her to do.

Finally he did show up. He seemed slow, and confused, and he seemed rather sickly. 

“Morning class, sorry I’m late.” He said while coughing into his hand. “I think I’m coming down with the flu that’s been going around school.” 

That caused Fourth to glance around her class and about half or so was missing.

“How strange.” She thought, also noting that most of the people gone where guys.

* * *

“So then someone dumped water into it and it exploded!” Second said, throwing up her arms for emphasis.

“I see.” Fourth said, she stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets and shivered.

“Yeah,” Second copied her and moved closer to her. “Are you cold?”

Fourth just nodded, lost in her thoughts.

“Hey, did you notice anything weird today?” She suddenly said.

“Um, no? What are you talking about?”

“Well it’s just, never mind.” She stopped on the step of their door and went in.

The house felt like it was at least 80 degrees. Both quickly pulled off their coats and boots and quickly moved into the kitchen.

“Who the hell turned it up so high?” She complained. She then spotted Third who was pulling a cup out of the microwave.

“What’s wrong now.” He said as he turned around. 

He looked tired and had bags under his eyes.

“It um,” She was taken back on how bad he looked. She shook her head, getting her thoughts back in order. “Where you up till three again? I told you to stop that.” She said changing the subject.

He laughed a little and took a sip from his cup.

“No no, nothing like that. Just feeling a little ill, that’s all.” He said, knowing what she was referring too.

“Oh, I see. Is that why the heats up so much?” He nodded.

“If it’s too much you can turn it down.” He went past her and started down the basement. “I’ll be in my room. If you make anything for dinner, just tell me, okay?” 

“Um, yeah. We will.” And she shut the door behind him.

“Strange, I didn’t think he could get sick.” Second said as she sat on the couch.

“Yeah, I didn’t think such a thing was possible to be honest.” Second shrugged. 

“Hey there’s always an exception to those rules, magic or not.” She smiled a little. “That reminds me, have you considered it?”

“Considered?” Fourth asked, acting like she didn’t understand.

“You know what I mean.” She grabbed her hand and stroked her palm. “The baby thing. Have you thought about it at all?”

“Mm,” She pulled her hand away. “A little yes, but, I think we should wait still.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, because, well,” She trailed off.

“Well what? Come on Fourth, it has to be done sooner or later. And why not now? I mean, things are slow for us, we can spend a few months caring for a child. And we have the other’s too if we need help.”

“Yes, but,” She got up and walked towards the kitchen. “I just don’t want something bad happening to you.”

“Aw, you don't have to worry about me like that, you know.”

“But I do! I can’t help it. You’re my partner, I’m going to worry, and for you to have to go though that will only make me worry more.” She leaned on the counter and looked at her. “Just, let’s wait a little more, okay?”

Second nodded and got up.

“Alright, I guess we can.” She leaned next to her and kissed her cheek. “Maybe next time.”

* * *

The following day was as cold as the last. Fourth dragged Second to school once again, leaving her just as ticked off as she was before.

“Stop doing that!” She complained when they got in the building. Fourth just smiled and patted her head.

“I’ll stop when it get warmer. For now, think of it as, endurance training.” She laughed. Second just rolled her eyes as she took off her coat.

“Whatever, just, stop it.”

“Fine fine. Now, I’ll see you at lunch.”

* * *

“So, have you noticed something weird lately?” Fourth asked at their lunch. They looked around the room, which was about half as full as it would be on a normal day.

“Yeah, so many are gone. I wonder it it’s the cold.” Second said. “Though, hm, never mind.”

“It seems to be only guys though.” 

“Yeah, I was going to say that.”

“Mhm,” Fourth looked at her food. “My teacher was gone, and so was almost every guy, well there was one, but that was it.”

“Same here, though it was my whole class.”

“It’s not normal. Maybe that’s what Third caught.”

“Well that would explain that. But that’s not the point.” She sighed. “Looks like we have something to look into tonight.” Second nodded in agreement.

“Hopefully it isn't too serious.”

* * *

When the girls got home the first place they went was to Third’s room.

“Hey, are you awake?” Fourth said as she knocked. The door opened slightly. She shrugged and walked in. 

“Oh Third, where are you?”

They looked around and saw him at his computer, but it seemed like he had fallen asleep at some point. There was a blanket over his shoulders, making it seem like it wasn’t an accident.

“How cute.” Second said. They looked at his screens, curious as to what was so important for him not to go to bed.

There were several news articles pulled up, most talking about health issues around the world, and there was one that caught Fourth’s attention. But before she could read it he started to wake up.

“Mm, you guys are home already?” He yawned. “Damn, time really slipped away from me.”

“You really have to stop doing this you know?” Second scolded. “You’ll hurt yourself, or maybe worse!”

He shrugged off her comment and stretched.

“Don’t worry about such a thing. I might not be like you two, but something like this can’t kill me.”

“Sure sure,” Fourth looked back up at the screens. “So, what’s with all this stuff?”

He yawned again and clicked a few things.   
“Have you read the news lately?” He asked instead.

“Um, no, it’s been a few days? What does that have to do with anything?”

“There’s so many people sick.” He said, once again not answering her. He clicked a few things and an article for Heartland came up. “Have you not noticed how many people have been out?”   
“Oh yeah, I thought it was just from the cold.” Second said.

“Yeah, that seemed to be what most thought too.” He looked at the screen, deep in thought. “But there’s something strange about this.”

“It’s all males who are sick.” Fourth spoke up, suddenly. He nodded.

“That’s right. It just, doesn’t make any sense.”

“So that’s why you pass out here?” He nodded.

“Yeah. I started with simple things, like maybe this wasn’t as, weird? Something like that. But that ended quickly. Then I started looking deeper, because, for all we know, this is some new type of biological attack.”

“And?”

“And nothing there. So then I tried something else. Maybe this has happened before and that could bring up some sort of explanation.”

“And? Anything?” 

“Well, I found something.” He clicked a few more things and and a new page came up. Only it seemed to be a report or sorts. “Apparently there have been mass graves found over the years, in several different places. And the main things they have in common are, they’re all men and they all died at the same time. Which makes one believe that it was some sort of illness that killed them, and not say like, war.” 

Fourth listened to him intently.

“So are you saying this is normal? But doesn’t that mean a lot of people will end up dying?”

“Well no, I didn't say it was normal, I just said it’s happened before.” He coughed into his hand and sighed. “I just believe it all might be connected in some way.”

“Yeah, maybe it could explain why you’re sick too.” 

“That's what I was thinking.”

“Hm, I wonder,” Fourth moved him out of the way are started looking through his tabs. “Where did this start?”

He was silent for a minute.

“Here. The first reported cases started in Heartland.”

“So, maybe we could find something there.”

“What are you suggesting?” Third gave her a mildly concerned look. She only smiled at him.

“Well we don’t have much time, right? If this is something that kills, someone who’s really young or really old doesn’t have much time left.”

“Right? And?”

“Second, I think we should bring our brother to the hospital. Don’t you agree?”

Second looked at her confused for a moment but then she smiled back.

“You’re right! We don’t want anything bad happening to him.”

“Um, guys, do you really have to?” He moved away from them, but they quickly grabbed his arms and started carrying him to the door.

“It’s for your own good. Isn’t it?” Fourth winked at him. He sighed in defeat.

“Fine fine. You guys owe me later.”


End file.
